


and so we rise like dawn

by SycamoreWild



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SycamoreWild/pseuds/SycamoreWild
Summary: Hostility is rising between the clans, but not every cat is interested in war.Perhaps, for a select few, their futures lie beyond old clan lines.





	and so we rise like dawn

MOON 1 – GREENLEAF

 

RUSTPAW  
It was shortly after dawn, and the patrol had just come back. He and his sister, Darkpaw, sat by the Apprentice den, watching Sandfoot make her report to Briarstar. Darkpaw’s mentor was on patrol, and when Luckynose had eaten, they were going down to the lake to train. Darkpaw had a shrew ready for him.  
“I heard Alderstream telling Snowcoat how pleased they are with us.” Darkpaw mewed, in between washing her claws.  
“He said we already had the makings of fighters.”  
Rustpaw could hear the pride in her voice, though to any other cat he knew she would sound indifferent. As the only two surviving kits from Leafbare, they were very close. After moons of games and exploration together, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Now, he and his sister were only days into their training, but already their mentors could see the instinctual understanding the pair shared. 

“I just hope they don’t make us get out paws wet.” Rustpaw said. “We have no use for being able to swim.”

“And should leave fishing for Riverclan cats.”

“What’s for Riverclan cats?” interrupted Aldersteam, padding over to them. 

“Fishing.” Said Darkpaw, “We don’t want to get wet.”

Alderstream laughed. “We are just going to be learning about different terrain today, the soil is boggy down by the lake, unusual plants grow there, and mask scents differently. Neither Luckynose nor I have any intention of fishing.”

“Started lessons already I see.” Luckynose jogged across the clearing. “At least let me eat first. Thank you Darkpaw.” 

She nudged the shrew towards him, and he crouched down to take it from her.

So, what’s so important about terrain?” Rustpaw asked.

“Well,” said Alderstream, settling to his haunches, “Fighting is all about footwork, and your balance. It’s important to understand the grounds you’re stood on, as that influences your abilities. Say you are fighting Riverclan on their riverbanks, they will have a huge natural advantage over you.”

“Familiar environment.” Darkpaw interrupted, winning a nod of approval from Luckynose as he ate.

“Exactly. We are very comfortable in the forest, but were we to attack Riverclan camp, not so much. It’s important for you to understand, and train on, as many different fighting styles on different terrains as possible. 

Rustpaw felt Darkpaw stiffen. “And will we be attacking Riverclan camp?” he asked.

Alderstream laughed. “Of course not. It’s just an example. Luckynose is finished, ready to head out?”

Darkpaw nodded, and rose to his feet, and made a note to ask his sister about it later.

 

Their mentors moved fast, with the experienced easy and familiarity of hunters in their territory, and now he was paying attention, he could see what Alderstream meant about advantage. Every now and then he or his sister would falter, putting a paw wrong as they misjudged the path, but the older cats didn’t stumble once. Before long they were by the lake. 

‘Until now,’ Luckynose began, ‘We’ve been training on the forest floor. We took you along the borders on the first day but followed the lake path. You’ll see we crossed that a few tail lengths back. You have very little reason to come down to the shore here, no cat can come across the lake, and even from the lake path, we can scent any intruders at the water’s edge.”

‘It’s said that when we first settled here, in the times of Firestar, patrols paddled the shallows to make sure none were crossing between Windclan and Shadowclan.” Said Alderstream.

Darkpaw curled her lip slightly in disgust. 

“Yes,” Luckynose purred with amusement. “that’s how they felt too. It was decided that was unnecessarily, and the Lake path was worn. It’s good to remember that Windclan and Shadowclan have permission to use it, should they need to communicate.”

“You mean other Clans pass along here?” Rustpaw asked.

“No.” he continued. “It was decided many seasons ago, that they would not be stopped, so long as they didn’t stray from the path, and would allow to be accompanied by a patrol, should they be met. I’ve never scented another clan here though.”

Darkpaw snorted. “What purpose would Shadowclan and Windclan have with visiting anyway? The clans don’t exactly get along.” 

Alderstream hummed. “When we still visited the Moonpool, the lakeside was considered neutral territory, so cats could travel in peace. Riverclan might have chosen to come this way to get there. Of course, that’s all in the past now. No-ones visited the Moonpool since before my mother was born.”

Rustpaw frowned. “When we were kits, I remember Torntail and Swiftfoot telling us about the Moonpool once. About Starclan. What happened?”

“Ask them, we are here to train, not tell elders-tales. Now, Darkpaw, attack him.” 

Rustpaw was unprepared for the sudden order, but sensing his sister’s leap before she made it, he tensed to jump out the way. However, his feet couldn’t brace against the earth, paws sinking in, and he floundered. Darkpaw hit him hard and sent them both sprawling. 

“Very good!” Alderstream cried.

“How was that any good?” Rustpaw spat, scrabbling to his feet. “I’m all muddy!”

Darkpaw snorted, brushing dirt off his back with her paw. 

“You’re used to jumping with a strong kick from your back legs.” Alderstream explained. “On wet soil, the earth isn’t firm enough to push against, you just sink, as you found. Light hops are important here, you need to be agile, rather than try to use your strength. Now, Darkpaw, attack him again.”

They trained until the sun was high in the sky, until they had run through all sorts of scenarios and they were both exhausted. 

Darkpaw stretched out in the long grasses and sighed. “I’m never moving again.” She declared.

Rustpaw purred in agreement and flicked her with his tail. 

Luckynose settled down beside them. “When you’ve both had a rest, we thought we could try pairing you up.” 

Rustpaw cocked his ear in confusion. 

“Alderstream and I can’t mentor you for the next couple of suns, Briarstar has made certain…requests of us. So, we think it’s a good idea to give you some things to practice until our next lesson.”

“What are you two going to do?” Darkpaw asked. Rustpaw could just detect the suspicion in her voice.

“He hasn’t told us yes, but that doesn’t matter. Alderstream thinks you could make a great duo, given how in tune you are. We are going to show you some moves that you can practice with the other cats.”

Rustpaw nodded enthusiastically, before his sister could say anything else. “You mean, we’ll be fighting alongside each other, instead of against?”

“Exactly!” Luckynose rumbled cheerfully. “Naturally, it’s better to practice against each other when we are here, as we can give you tips. But without us, go find a spot to practice moving in time. You’re already pretty natural at it, but practice won’t hurt.”

Alderstream came back with a thrush, and two mice. He dropped the thrush in front of Darkpaw and tossed once of the mice to Luckynose. “Eat up, you’ll need your energy for the next lesson.”

“Shouldn’t we take this back to camp?” 

“Shouldn’t you be teaching us to hunt, not hunting for us?”

Alderstream laughed at their questions. “Usually yes, but we’ve got a busy day ahead. And not yet, Briarstar made it clear He wants you learning to fight first. Hunting can come later. Now no more questions.”

Rustpaw nodded and tucked into the thrush Darkpaw pressed comfortably beside him. 

 

Dapplepaw - Riverclan 

Dapplepaw was vibrating with excitement for her first lesson as an apprentice. She was crouched outside the apprentice den with her brother, Mustardpaw, after spending their first night out of the nursery. It was only her and her brother, and Silverpaw, who was older and just on the verge of becoming a warrior. Silverpaw’s mother and only brother had been killed by a dog shortly after she was apprenticed and had withdrawn somewhat from clan life. There was even clan gossip that she would leave after her warrior ceremony, though Dapplepaw couldn’t imagine anycat wanting to leave clan life. It was no secret that she sneaked out sometimes at night though, and although Spotstar had given her warnings, she ignored them. Dapplepaw had hoped she could become friends with the older lonely apprentice, but Silverpaw pointedly ignored her last night. It was strange, not curling up to the warm flank of their mother, with only her brother beside her. Mustardpaw nudged her, shaking her from her thoughts.

Her mentor old Dustear, was padding up to them. 

“Good morning Dapplepaw.” He mewed, touching noses.  
“Hello Dustear, what are we doing today? Are you going to show me the borders? Please? I can’t wait to see all our territory, and know what we-”

Dustear laughed, cutting her off with a low rumble in his throat.  
“I was planning on having you gather moss, but I suppose you can have a bit of excitement for your first day, yes?” 

Bumping her side against Mustardpaw in goodbye, she trotted off after Dustear, who had turned and was heading for the camp opening. 

Dustear was getting old, she knew she would be his last apprentice before he retired to the elders den. Normally giving an old cat an apprentice was unheard of, but with interclan relationships in their current state, Spotstar was reluctant to assign one of his best warriors to training. Not that Dustear was bad, but he had never been a fighter, preferring to focus on hunting and skills in survival than ripping other cats to shreds. Dapplepaw approved. He was one of her favourite cats in Riverclan, and she was pleased to have him, though Mustardpaw teased her about it.

They wove their way through the undergrowth to the lake bank most in silence, with Dustear pausing to point out certain features, or comment on Dapplepaw’s stance. He seemed to place an unnecessarily large emphasis on her movement, though she wasn’t sure why and he wouldn’t tell her. Eventually they reached the lake.

It was early, but the dawn patrols had already been through. Dustear pointed out the scents, and then led her left along the banks, towards Shadowclan borders. 

They halted at the two-leg place, and Dustear was ready to turn away, but Dapplepaw hopped forwards. She couldn’t hear any twolegs, and so she carefully laid her paws on the rough-cut wood of the twolegs. Dustear hissed and moved forwards to grab her scruff but she slipped to his side.

“Please Dustear, I just want to have a look?”

Dustear snorted. “Okay, come back here, and I’ll check it out.” 

Dapplepaw nodded and padded back to the undergrowth. 

Dustear fixed her with his old amber eyes. “If I say it’s not safe, no argument, deal?” Dapplepaw agreed and settled on her haunches to watch the old cat slink carefully out onto the wooden planks. After a few paces, he stopped and turned to her, flicking his tail in permission. She trotted forwards, tail up cheerfully. She drew up beside him, and he purred. 

“Might as well make your stubborn curiosity training. What can you smell?” he asked, sitting down.

Dapplepaw shut her eyes and sniffed carefully. “I can smell us, and a mouse. Raw woodsap. Other cats? But…different.”

Dustear nodded. “That’s the shadow clan dawn patrol.” 

“Is their territory too?”

“Not exactly. Technically its neutral ground, belonging to the twolegs who come in summer. Neither of our clans really want it, there’s no prey so it’s not disputed. Generally,” he nudged her with a paw, “cats don’t wish to come on here.”

Dapplepaw laughed, bouncing forwards, further into the centre. “I think it’s interesting. Mother taught us all about the borders and other clans. I want to know everything! I can’t wait to go to my first gathering and meet the other cats!” she added cheerfully. 

Dustear cocked his head and looked thoughtful. 

Suddenly there was a rustling on the other bank, and Dapplepaw tensed. A small dark head poked out of the reeds and stared at them. 

“Dapplepaw, get behind me.” Dustear hissed, and despite her excited curiosity, she obeyed. 

The small shape emerged, and only few tail lengths away stood a small dark grey cat, clearly about her age. 

“Um hello.” said the cat.

Dustear growled a warning, low in his throat. 

The cat backed away somewhat.

“Oh, sorry I was just going to say hello, I didn’t mean anything,” he blustered, flicking his tail nervously. 

Unable to stay quiet any longer, Dapplepaw hopped forwards to stand next to her mentor. 

“Are you an apprentice too?” she asked, ignoring Dustear.

“Yes, I am!” mewed the other cat excitedly. “This is my first trip to the borders, though it’s been a few sunrises since I was apprenticed.”

“Oh, this is my first, Dustear here agreed to let me see them.” 

Dustear, cuffed her ear gently. “That’s because my apprentice is so persuasive.”

Dapplepaw huffed and changed the subject. 

“Where’s you mentor?” she asked.

“Oh, Greytail saw a robin, and said I could go ahead.” 

Dustear frowned. “That’s not safe, the borders are dangerous, even as an experienced cat.”

The apprentice shrugged a shoulder. “He doesn’t really want me, he’s got his eye on Flickerlight, and he can’t hunt with her if he has an apprentice. He actually argued with Thornstar, but he got stuck with me anyway. He’s sulking.” 

Dustear didn’t answer, but Dapplepaw could feel his disapproval. 

“I’m Dapplepaw, of Riverclan. Um, hello” she introduced awkwardly, stepping forward eagerly.

“Fernpaw, Shadowclan. It’s nice to meet you, I’ve not met another clan before.” Fernpaw said.

“I did, once. A Windclan cat came to visit Spotstar, though I only saw them out the nursery.” 

Fernpaw didn’t answer, padding forwards to touch noses. 

“It’s great to meet another apprentice, there’s only me and my brother in Riverclan, and an older apprentice who ignores us.” Dapplepaw continued. 

She heard Dustear shift behind her, be he didn’t say anything. 

“I have two sisters, Hotpaw and Flamepaw. They are inseparable. Their mentors have taken them on hunting practice today on the other side of the territory.”

“Oh, do you want to-”

Dapplepaw was interrupted by a large white cat padding out of the reeds behind Fernpaw.

“What in Starclan’s name are you doing, Fernpaw.” he grumbled, casting an uninterested eye over the three cats. 

“Oh, well, this is one of Riverclans apprentices, it’s her first sunrise of training.” Fernpaw explained. “I was just-”

“Whatever.” Greytail snapped. “You shouldn’t be talking to Riverclan, come along.” 

Fernpaw didn’t say anymore but he grinned at Dapplepaw as he turned away and padded after Greytail back into the reeds.

“Well.” said Dustear after a few moments silence. “There’s an apprentice with about as much respect for his elders as you.” They turned away to head back into the woods. “Not that that Greytail deserves much respect.” He muttered. 

“Do you think I can see him again?” asked Dapplepaw. “He could be fun to train with.” Her brother was so dismissive of her now they were older. “It would be nice to have another young cat around.”

“You’re from different clans Dapplepaw.” said Dustear slowly. “Nothing good ever comes from friendships like.”

“But there’s no one else in Riverclan. It’s not like anyone would need to know?” she wheedled.

“And what happens when you meet on the battlefield?”

“It won’t come to that.” she said. “Mother said there was always bickering between the clans.” It’s not like the rumours some of the warriors liked to talk about just outside the nursery were true. 

Dustear sighed, nudging her with his tail in the right direction. “We will see.” he said quietly. “We will see.” 

 

Tawnypaw - Windclan

I don’t like this, Lightpaw.” Tawnypaw commented, as she cleaned her paws. The pair were sat on the bluff just above the Windclan camp watching the sun go down. Lightpaw hummed in agreement. “The way Swiftstar is talking bothers me. It’s like she isn’t even interested in trying for peace.” 

“If anything, she’s making it worse.” 

“Exactly! The last gathering was a mess, we were moments from a leader’s scrap on the Branches!”

Lightpaw settled down onto his haunches, flicking his tail. The pair looked down into the camp watching the cats hurry about their business. Swiftstar was perched on her outcrop, talking to a couple of her senior warriors. 

Tawnypaw couldn’t hear their words, but their body language was serious, and Brightclaw’s tail was swishing with anger. 

“Come on,” she said to Lightpaw, “let’s go down. Something’s happened.” 

As they padded into the camp, they could sense the tension in the air. A couple of the queens, Leafheart and Softpelt, were hovering outside the nursery. Lightpaw mewed to them as they walked over.

Softpelt shrugged. “I don’t know,” the queen said. “Evening patrol came back, and Brightclaw went straight to Swiftstar. They’ve been like this ever since. Whiteheart stalked off to the den just before you got here.”  
Softpelt’s kits began to mewl and she crouched to lick them comfortingly, before herding them back into the nursery. Leafheart flicked her tail in apology and followed. 

“Whiteheart’s my mentor, I’ll go talk to him.” Tawnypaw said, leaving Lightpaw and jogging into the warrior den. She was never one for obeying clan rules if they didn’t suit her. She’d never being convinced that was a bad thing. Whiteheart was curled up against one side of the grassy den. Tawnypaw joined him, settling down to groom her mentor’s fur. He didn’t look very surprised to see her.  
Despite her curiosity, Tawnypaw knew that patience would pay off. Whiteheart had never been able to resist telling her gossip if she waited long enough. As she’d predicted, Whiteheart sighed and turned his head to look at her.  
“Swiftstar wants to attack Thunderclan.” He said quietly. “Don’t tell anyone I’m telling you this. She might banish me for treason the way she is going.”  
Tawnypaw nodded, resisting her meows of outrage. Instead she nudged Whiteheart’s nose reassuringly.

“We were just doing the usual patrol, on the Thunderclan border, you know, over by Steepslopes. We scented Thunderclan on our side and followed it all the way up to Steeptop.”

“That’s not far from camp.” 

“I know. Brightclaw is convinced they were spying on us. He wants to attack their camp tonight.” 

Tawnypaw paused in her grooming. She was a few moons into her training, she would be expected to fight, and Lightpaw, in a moon or two Lightpaw would have his warrior name.

I don’t want to do that, she thought abruptly, feeling a rush of guilt. This was her clan, her family, and she should fight for them. But, as Lightpaw had been saying for the past few moons, conflicts were rising. She knew the stories, the old wars of her past generations. And the dead cats. So many dead cats, all before their time. She said nothing and continued her grooming as Whiteheart spoke again. 

“Swiftstar is listening, and she agrees. At the last gathering Briarstar all but threatened us. We all heard him. And Swiftstar is itching for a fight, she wants their Moorland. In her eyes, its rightfully ours.” 

“Do you think the rest of the clan agree?” 

“The older warriors do, I think. There was a past dispute over it before your time. Fleetstar asked for it when prey was scarce, Thunderclan refused. We lost a litter of kits to that famine.”

“Wait, old Mothflight’s second litter?”

“Yes, Swiftstar’s mother, or Swiftpaw as she was then. Mothflight was lost to the grief and was never the same. Swiftstar lost both her mother and her younger siblings that winter.” 

“And now she wants the last moor back in…revenge?” 

Whiteheart shook his head. “I don’t think she’s that blinded. But she believes we need it to survive. To prevent any more unnecessary deaths. We are approaching leafbare and we have two litters. 7 kits to feed.”

“But…fighting over it, we will lose cats then!” Tawnypaw cried.

Whiteheart sighed. “I guess that’s a risk she’s willing to take for the permanence of good hunting ground.”

A few other cats came into the den and curled up, so they stopped their conversation, but Tawnypaw continued to think. She couldn’t imagine losing so much of her family, and she felt for Swiftstar, but didn’t she see that this would lead to bad bloodshed?  
And what about Lightpaw? She couldn’t imagine living without Lightpaw. She frowned. Her mother always said her self-preservation ran deeper than her clan loyalty. And perhaps she was right. All she wanted was to keep Lightpaw safe, to her, he was her clan. 

Hauling herself to her paws, she headed out of the den, shivering as she left the warmth. Lightpaw stood out in the falling light, his pale pelt drawing her to the camp opening. Without saying a word, they squeezed through and padded in silence back up to their favourite spot above the camp hollow. 

Tawnypaw never felt further from clan troubles than when she was nestled in the long grasses on the bluff, with the cool leaf-fall wind and Lightpaw by her side, watching the sun beginning to set. Tawnypaw began to talk.

Honeytail - Thunderclan

Dusk was falling on the forest as Honeytail lay stretched out in the last rays of sun. She could hear the last few warriors of Thunderclan trickling back into their dens in the late evening, but she didn’t feel like joining the warriors just yet. Lately, curled up in the warrior den, she was conscious of Bluestorm’s attention, and so were the rest of the clan.  
She was a new warrior, nearing her first mating age, and the clan were expecting new kits for spring. She sighed, rolling onto her back and shuffling her long fur through the dust. Snowcoat would help groom her later, and so she relished the cool earth on her skin. Yes, she wanted kits. But she didn’t want Bluestorm. Honeytail remembered the warm gaze of Nightfur at the last gathering, a handsome young black tom cat from Shadowclan. She had felt his eyes on her, and consciously preened her thick autumn coat. She knew a relationship between clans wasn’t possible, but she couldn’t help seeking him out. They had met again on border patrol a few times, watching each other silently as their patrol leaders spat insults back and forth. 

Honeytail was aware of the growing hostility between all the clans, and the last gathering had been no exception. Now, more than ever, would be an unforgiving time for illegitimate kits. 

Even worse, she knew one of her problems with Bluestorm was not the cat himself. He was good, and kind, and would make a good father. His fur however, a mottled patchwork of colours was not appealing to her. She didn’t want it passed to her kits, and his bright blue eyes didn’t make up for it. Now, Nightfur, with his sleek black pelt and tufted ears on the other paw… 

She would like her kits to inherit her honey pelt best of all, warm fiery fur perfect for blending with the leaf-fall grasses of Thunderclan territory. Yet black for a perfect night hunter. Was she really so shallow?

“Come on Honeytail,” mewed Snowcoat, making her jump. “You’re on dawn patrol with me, you need to sleep.”

Honeytail nodded and got to her paws. “Sorry,” she said, padding towards her friend. “I was just enjoying the last bit of sun.”

Snowcoat flicked her tail. “well, come on, and you can watch the dawn tomorrow.”


End file.
